The University of Louisville (UofL) COBRE in Functional Microbiomics, Inflammation and Pathogenicity comprises a multidisciplinary group of investigators addressing thematic aspects of microbiome, inflammation and pathogenicity studies. The UofL is uniquely poised to investigate these problems in a coordinated and efficient fashion, and the COBRE is horizontally integrated with a number of UofL funded initiatives and grant applications in related areas. The departments of Oral Immunology and Infectious Diseases, Microbiology and Immunology, and Bioengineering all contribute to the cross-disciplinary nature of the center. These units have established records of federal funding, mentoring junior faculty, graduate student training, and collaborative interactions across campus. This application is led by well-qualified and well-funded Center Directors. There are five outstanding PI-mentees with senior, established, funded mentoring teams. Our proposed COBRE will have a major positive impact on research throughout UofL, and will help recruit and retain faculty. The germ free animal facility to be established will be one of only a few in the country. Many of the projects address chronic inflammatory diseases that occur at disproportionately high incidence in minority communities. Other projects involving plague and melioidosis have national and international significance. The Administrative Core will provide overall governance and will ensure that the COBRE projects and cores work together in a cohesive and coordinated manner. All projects and cores will utilize the Administrative Core. The Specific Aims are: to provide a formal governance structure to allow coordination, direction and prioritization of activities, including budget issues, ensuring the quality of all functions; to evaluate progress; to resolve any conflicts as they arise; to provide a formalized process for mentoring junior faculty; to provide a mechanism to replace mentees as they become independent; to provide a mechanism to replace any key individuals who may leave; to provide pilot funding for junior faculty to ensure a pipeline of investigators; to provide biostatistical and bioimaging support; and to disseminate pertinent information resulting from the COBRE activities.